Butterbeer, Fire Whiskey, and Floating Candles
by Mimiwhiskers
Summary: There were five things everybody knew about Charlie Weasley. Workaholic, funny, smart, kind, but a notorious playboy. Aside from that nothing else is known about him. So during one class reunion someone catches his. Now here's the thing, he's not quite sure wether it's just a passing attraction or he genuinely likes this girl.


It was a chilly Saturday morning, I was holding on my cup of coffee lightly, letting the steam's warmth caress my face. Staring at the snowy terrain outside my hotel window, watching as the new snowfall erased all the footsteps on the streets of Hogsmeade.

It was one of those moments where I loved magical cameras, instead of those odd muggle kinds where the pictures were very still.

My train of thought was distracted by the soft knock on my door.

"Room Service!" a frail voice called outside my door.

"Just a moment!" I called back placing my mug on the desk, and grabbing my leather jacket before opening the door.

"Hello.. Bertha." I quickly added as I glanced at her name card, "pleasant morning?"

"Quite well, quite well," she muttered in response, "heading out are yah miss?"

"I am actually, I guess it wouldn't harm anybody to take a quick stroll around the village seeing as the school reunions tonight and I leave tomorrow afternoon."

"So I reckon you wouldn't mind me tidying up?"

"Uhm, Right."

Realizing how Bertha could care less about my personal life, I made way for her to enter the room and slowly walked out the inn.

As I stepped out the front door I immediately faced a harsh, cool wind. My entire body did those weird body shivers when a rugged sign caught my eye. And without hesitation I carefully made my way to the best pub in the country, The Three Broomsticks.

As I entered the apparently always crowded pub, I was rather shocked to find an empty table right next to the window, where you can see everything reminding me of those cubic muggle contraptions.

Placing my jacket on one of the chair to claim the table I weaved through the crowd to the bar to order a hot tankard of butterbeer. When I got back all I could think of was how much I've missed Madam Rosmerta's butterbeer, quite the best I have ever tasted!

A couple of minutes later I was simply enjoying the solitude when a very familiar man sat on the chair opposite me with a very big smile.

"Dont you think it's a bit early to have a beer?"

"You're on to talk, fire whiskey." I replied, raising my mug which he happily clinked.

"I have been working all night and I have to go to a reunion tonight, so I just need something to take the edge off, if you know what I'm saying?" He said in a matter of fact way.

Then it hit me. The fiery, red hair, friendly attitude, goofy smile, total workaholic, it was...

"Charlie Weasley?" I asked somewhat unsure. He looked taken aback confirming my question immediately

He quickly gained his composure and flashed a quick grin, "You know me?"

"Who doesn't know you in Hogwarts?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"The people who know attend Hogwarts."

"Very funny." I sarcastically said.

"Yes, well it is one of my many charms, " he exaggeratedly winked, "but enough about me how about _you_?"

I thought about this for a while, as he just smiled at me waiting for an answer.

"Before that, answer me this." I said, doing my best to keep a straight face.

"Shoot." He quickly replied leaning back in his chair.

"What's my name?"

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously, "You think I don't know your name?"

"What is it then?" I challenged

"Obviously its..."

I watched in amusement as he stuttered the first syllables of common names,

"Mar...Ange...Lu...Mi...Be..."

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked amused

He blushed into red, well more of a scarlet shade to be honest.

"Nope." He said popping the p

"Well I cant blame you, who remembers a Hufflepuff right?" I stated laughing a bit at the end.

"A Hufflepuff," he said in amazement, "I honestly pegged you to be in Slytherin."

"A Slytherin?Why?"

"Well it's the whole look," he said pointing his fingers up and down me, "the dark hair, the white skin, the intimidating crystal green eyes, total Slytherin appearance."

"Tell that to the Sorting Hat."

"Why don't we tell him together." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very Charming," I teased playfully, while he bowed his head in gratitude, "but speaking of reunions I need to go."

While talking I stood up and grabbed my jacket, placed a tip on the table and turned to leave.

"Perfect, why dont we go together?" He exclaimed, standing up as well, grabbing his own things.

I simply quirked my eyebrow and placed a hand on his chest stopping him from moving forward.

"I dont think so Charlie." Giving him a soft push before turning around and heading my way out.

"Are you with someone?" He called out

"No!" I shouted back

And just as I reached the door he shouted again, "Meet you there then! I dare you."

I turned around mouthing the words _'Maybe' _, before heading out the door and back to the hotel.


End file.
